Mission Insane
by Ashray1
Summary: This is for the 'Mission Insane'-callenge, a serie of different one-shots, drabbles and short stories... Chapter 5: Yami comes home late at night and finds a surprise for him waiting in the living room...
1. Info

_  
'Mission Insane'_ is a challenge on Live journal, to write a bunch of short stories, one-shots or drabbles, and I decided to try it.  
_(It's called Mission insane because you have to write 20 tables with 10 stories each ^_^')_  
You can also find my table with a link to all the stories on in live journal here:  
http:// .com/

You can find the challenge itself here:  
http:// community. / mission_insane/

Please read the warning and the rating for each chapter, because that can change each time, and I don't want to offend or scare someone.  
But I can say so much for sure: There will be a lot of Romance, Shonen Ai and/or Yaoi, along with soem angst, suggested or not, so if you don't like that, you shouldn't read it, since all my stories are boyXboy.  
Most of the time the pairing will be Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou or Marik/Malik, but I say that in the beginning of each chapter anyway, so just look there…  
__

(I know I should better work on my other stories instet of playing around with this, but I just couldn't resist...)  


Flames will be used to roast marshmallows, because I force no one to read my stories, and if you don't like them, then don't read them… Easy as that.  
_(I write this without a beta-reader, all alone, so my English is not the best, I always have my little fights with grammar...)  
_

Constructive critic and other reviews, on the other hand, are like always welcomed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh, and I don't make any money with it, I just use them for my fun and your entertainment.


	2. Hide and Seek

**Hide and Seek (Yami/Yugi)**  
**Yami/Yugi**  
The Raiting is **K+**  
_On a hot day, Yami is running around in his soul-room_  
Frame Story-Table, #01,

* * *

_Hide and Seek: _

* * *

"Damn it, where is he?" Yami swore for the umpteenth time while he runs through the endless maze that was his soul room.  
Every now and then he skidded to a halt to listen for a sound, any clue where his target was.  
That he was near, that this was the right way.  
But there were only the normal noises, nothing unusual.

He had known that it was a bad idea.  
From the start it was a bad idea, and he had done nothing to prevent this from happen!  
Yami didn't know how long he was running through the stone-halls, but he had to find him as soon as possible.  
The Puzzle was not the safest place on earth, with all the doors and the monsters, the traps, and sometimes the memories hidden behind them.

"Come on, Yami, let us play! I wanna play 'Hide and Seek'! You have to catch me if you can!" He could still hear his Aibous sweet voice ringing in his ears as the smaller teen dashed away to hide somewhere in the Millenniums-puzzle.  
"I shouldn't have let him eat all those cookies; and that cake; and maybe those pixy sticks weren't the best idea either…"  
Not long after eating so much sugar, the younger Light was bouncing happily around him, and Yami did his very best not to openly stare, or (Ra forbid!) openly drool at the great view.

His Yugi was hopping around just in rather short, dark blue shorts and a white shirt that was unbuttoned and fluttering around his slender frame.  
It gave Yami a good view at a lot of his smooth skin and made his fingers twitch with the desire to run his hand over the exposed chest.  
Even after spending so much time outside in the sun, Yugis skin had just a very light (and lovely) tan, and somewhere in the back of his mind Yami wondered how it would taste if he ever got a chance to run his tongue over it.  
For a long moment he couldn't take his gaze away from the smaller teen, and he got lost in sparkling amethyst eyes.  
At first he didn't really heard it as Yugi happily suggested the game, and so he reacted a bit too late and couldn't protest as he finally came out of his daydreaming.  
He looked up just in time to see his Light vanishing behind a corner with a cheerful giggle.

And that was the reason why he was now running around in his soul room to search for his lighter half before something could happen to the bouncy, hyperactive, sugar-high boy…

* * *

**End**


	3. Hope

**Hope**  
**The Pairing is **Bakura/Ryou, Marik/Malik/Yugi  
** Pg**  
**There are no Warnings beside **implied Yaoi and threesome?  
I don't own Yugioh, and I don't make any money  
Yami and the others abadon Yugi after the Yamis got their own bodies, but he don't gives himself up. He knows it will get upwards again, since he's not alone. Now he speaks for the firs ttime after summer brack with Ryou again, who was away and didn't kow how bad it really got with Yami, Anzu, Joey and Honda and their teasing.  
Emotions, #5-Hope

* * *

**Hope**

* * *

Ryou and Yugi meet again for the first time after the long summer break.  
Ryou and Bakura used this vacation to let Ryous father know about the Yami, and how they meet, and that they are lovers now…  
And now his father was thinking about a therapy for his son and his… whatever Bakura is or pretend to be…  
He doubts that they were really all right in their head, telling him such a story, about Egypt and spirits and monsters…

"Hey Yugi, you all right?" Ryou asked cheerfully, as he saw Yugi all by himself in the busy hall of the school.  
"Yes, sure, why not?"  
"You are all alone here, where are the others?"  
"Yeah, where is that short little pest you call your darker half?" Bakura, too, looked around for Yami and the others.  
Maybe he could bother the pharaoh a little before the first class started; they didn't see each other for two long moths. He had to make up for not being in town to annoy Yami.

After all, there is really no better way to start the day then pestering the former pharaoh until he wanted to strangle the thief, just to shut him up.

"I don't know, I guess something held them back? I don't really know where they are…" Yugi blinked around the hall, but he didn't look like he was really interested.

"But Yugi, I thought you always walk with Yami, how can you not know where he is? He lives in the same house as you; you have the same way to school!"  
"Well, you know… I don't really talk that much to him anymore." Yugi rubbed the back of his head, not really wanting to talk about it.  
That Yami ignored him completely, that Joey had begun to bully him again, and that Anzu was always insults him.

He had put up with that pain for long enough, and now he just tried to get over the betrayal. He didn't want to explain to the gentle Hikari how bad it had gotten in his absence, how much those so-called friends had hurt him.  
He didn't need any pity; Yugi was determined not to let them hurt him anymore.

But Ryou looked worried at him, and even Bakura seemed a bit concerned, even if he wasn't surprised that it had gotten worse over summer. He knows Yami for quite some time now, and he was had seen how they had threaten Yugi, even as he tried to hide it.

"I doubt he even noticed that I was gone for three weeks. Not that it matters, but well…"  
Yugi confessed with a small voice, and both looked at him with equally big eyes.

"What? And where were you? You didn't run away or something, right? What if something happened to you, we would have never known! Yugi…"  
Sure, Ryou knew that things weren't easy since all the Yamis had all their own bodies, but this…  
Yami was always the first one to talk about responsibilities, and that a Yami has to keep his Hikari safe and such things. And now he completely ignored his own light?

But then Yugi giggled a little at his friends fretting, and quickly tried to calm the other light down.  
"No, stupid, of course not! I know that it wouldn't chance a thing. Running away wouldn't help me. No, I was with Malik and Marik in Egypt. Visiting their sister, sightseeing, having fun…"

"Get bitten by a snake, get lost on the airport, and a camel thought his hair is some weird plant and tried to eat it!" cut someone in from behind.  
"Ah, there they are!" Yugi turned around at the voice and saw Malik and Marik grinning at them.

"You're telling them the dangerous adventures of little Yugi in faraway Egypt?"

"I just told then that my Grandpa allowed it; and I could really need the break from everything. It gave me some time to think about everything, you know."  
He turned back to Ryou, who nodded understandingly.

"I sent grandpa nearly every day a mail, letting him know that I'm still alive, no one kidnapped me, and I wasn't stolen either! There is no need to worry, I wasn't alone, and I had no intention to do something stupid.  
But you forgot to give me an address; I would have written you a card or a letter…"

Ryou saw Yugis smile fading a little, as he finally spotted Yami, Joey, Anzu and Honda in a corner nearby. They walked right by, chatting happily, but none of them said even a 'hello' to Yugi or Ryou, like they where invisibly or not worth their time.  
And Bakura never got a greeting from them anyway, not that he wanted…

Just then, Joey tried to trip Yugi on propose while the others watched eagerly, ready to laugh at him as soon as he hit's the floor.  
But to their utter shock and surprise, Joey got a kick on his shin from the shorter one, instead of making him fall!  
"Watch where you put those big feet of yours, doggy!" Yugi growled and he didn't back away as they tried to glare at him.

With another silent growl he turned around and walked away. The times where everyone could bully him like they pleased are over, and its time that they learn that little Yugi don't need them any longer.  
He's quite capable to take care of himself…

A big-eyed Ryou and a chuckling Bakura followed him.  
"Well, shrimp, looks like the time with the two Egyptians did something good for you."  
"I couldn't mop around any longer just because Yami and his friends ignored me all the time! It's not the end of the world; I just have to get over it. It hurts, but that's already fading."

"Yugi…" said Ryou carefully. He could still see a bit of the pain in Yugis eyes as he thought back at the time where his friends were his friend and not enemies.  
"They were your friends…"  
"No! They just said that they are my friends.  
But if you really think about it, and I did a lot of that in the last couple of weeks and mouths, they came right after I completed the puzzle.  
They came with Yami.  
And now they left with Yami.

You know, somehow I always feared that this would happen someday, and that they were just with me because of Yami.  
Because Yami was always around me.  
And all they did now was proofing me right! They show their real face, now that Yami has his own body and don't need me anymore.

But it is no use to cry after them, they wouldn't come back.  
And when they can replace me and forget about me so easily, then I don't even want such false friends back!  
They do what they want, and I do the same!"

"That's the spirit, Yugi!" Bakura patted him on the back with a grin.  
"Well, I have to move on as well, it's useless to mourn them. And sometimes when old friends leave you, you will find new ones…"  
Ryou laid an arm around Yugis shoulder and smiled. "Yeah, just like us!"

"Right, and now forget those loser, they aren't worth it!" Yugi smiled again as Malik dragged him happily away to their class.  
Marik tousled through Ryous hair as he walked by, earning a deep growl from the thief behind them.  
"Hey, hands away from my Hikari! You have your own to paw on!"

Marik turned his head to him with a dirty smirk while he hugged both Malik and Yugi. One arm around each of their shoulders he cuddled them tightly against his chest:

"In fact, my dear Bakura, I have two Hikaris!"  
Said Hikaris blushed a bright red, but the bell saved them from saying anything, as they had to sit down on their tables.

* * *

( _I'm not sure if this is the right prompt for it, but I think it will work. I got this idea after reading too much stories were Yugi get depressed after his friends leaving him. But I think sometimes feeling change over time.  
I mean, who has still the same friends, since kindergarten?…_)


	4. Pretending to be together

**Pretending to be together**  
**The Pairings are **Yami/Kaiba, (Yami/Yugi, or Yugi/?)  
**Pg**  
There are no Warnings (Yaoi, but nothing graphic)  
_I don't own Yugioh, and I don't make any money_  
Yami is in love with Yugi, but he is afraid to tell him, since he doesn't know how his Hikari feels about him. So he asks Kaiba to help him by pretending they are together…  
Cliché, #6- Pretending to be together

* * *

**Pretending to be together**

* * *

  
"Do you really think that this is such a good idea? Maybe you should just tell him?" Kaiba asked, but Yami shook his head furiously:

"NO! It will work. Just go along and play your part! I can't just walk up to him and say: 'Hey, Yugi, by the way, I'm in love with you'! I would probably shock him, and who knew what happens to us then! I could destroy anything, since I don't know how he feels! I can't just ask him!"

By now, Yami was running up and down in Kaibas office, who just watched him calmly.  
"What if he doesn't love me, if he doesn't feel the same; what if he calls me a pervert for falling in love with another boy? What if he likes a girl? What if he only sees me as a friend or brother? I could loose him forever; I don't want to loose my Hikari!  
Or what if-"

**"Yami!"** Kaiba interrupts the ranting pharaoh, "sit down, you're driving me crazy!"  
Obediently Yami sat down on the chair before the irritated CEO.  
"Okay, I will play along if you want, but don't come crying to me if your plan backfires!"  
"It wouldn't!"  
"Do you really think Yugi will declare his love for you if he thinks you are taken? Why the hell should he do that?"

"But Kaiba, you know how the saying goes: _You only know what you have after you loose it_. When he thinks that I'm with you, maybe he will realize that he loves me. And if he loves me… I'm sure he will let me know it somehow… I hope that he will get jealous enough to say more then he would normally, you know! And then we 'break up' and everyone goes his way and is happy…"

"And you are sure? I still think it is stupid…"  
"If you don't want to help me then say so!"  
Kaiba just shook his head in defeat:"No, it's all right. Do what you want, I help you…"

. - * - .

Yami was a little nervous as he walked home, but he was confident that his plan would work. Maybe not today, but with a little patience, after his Hikari had some time to figure out how he feels…

'And if he doesn't love me, at last I don't destroy our friendship… It's better to have him as my friend as not at all…'

He stopped before the game-shop and took a calming breath before he walked through the door with a smile on his face.  
He found Yugi in the living room, and the smaller boy greeted him like always with a bright smile.  
For a minute Yami felt bad for lying to the boy, but then he reminds himself that it was for a good cause.  
"Hey, Yugi, can I talk to you for a moment? I have to tell you something."  
"Sure, I was waiting for you anyway. Come on."  
"Okay. Guess what, Aibou?"  
And still smiling he told Yugi that he was now going out with Kaiba, and that they were happily together...

For a moment he couldn't read Yugis expression, and Yami held his breath. Maybe he got his answer sooner than he thought?  
The shorter one didn't say a word, and his eyes shimmered as he sat down on the couch. Yami wasn't sure, but he though he saw Yugis hands trembling, his amethyst eyes to the floor.

But then it was gone and Yugi smiled up at him and congratulated him with a warm hug…

. - * - .

"I don't know what went wrong, Kaiba!" Yami was running around in Kaibas office yet again.

For several long weeks they pretend to be together, and Yami often spent the afternoon, or even the night, with Kaiba or Mokuba.

"Yugi acts exactly the same as before, no sign that he's jealous! Not a little bit! He just smiles and wishes me fun when I leave the shop!  
Was I that wrong as I thought that he maybe has feeling for me?  
I though that he was watching me sometimes when he though that I don't see it!  
And he often blushed when I was talking to him. Our hands touched more then necessary when we reached for something. We often touch or hug.  
Was I wrong, has he only friendly feelings for me, and I misunderstood everything?"

Kaiba just sat in his chair and let the pharaoh do the talking. There was no need to say anything, Yami wasn't expecting an answer anyway, he wouldn't even notice it when Kaiba suddenly stands up and leave the room.  
Yami was too busy thinking his plan over.

"You know, sometimes he is a little distant, but when I ask him about it, he just says that I have a boyfriend now to take care of, so we can't spent all our time together, as before!  
That he is happy for me that I have you, and I should enjoy my time with you without worrying about him, he can take care of himself!  
He doesn't want to get in the way and I should be more here, or you would get jealous if I never come over to see you!  
Sometimes I feel like he avoids me, and he don't miss me when I'm not with him!

Kaiba, that was not my intention!  
It wasn't supposed to be like this!  
I wanted him to get jealous after a few days and then blurt out how he feels! That he is my Hikari and he wants me to be around him and never lave him alone, you know? That he miss me and don't want me to be with you! You know?"

For a moment he just waves his hand around as he looked up at Kaiba, before he shook his head.

"But I don't know a bit more than before, and we barley spent any time together anymore!  
What if he really thinks of me as just a friend?  
Should I wait longer, maybe he need more time to think, to realize his feeling, if there are any?  
And what if there aren't any?  
Would it be better if I just tell him?  
But what if he really doesn't feel the same, and he don't want me around him?  
What if he don't like boys at all, I'm not sure anymore? What if I got it really wrong?"

The forlorn pharaoh sat heavily down in a chair and hit his head a few times on the table before he let it rest there.  
Kaiba just starred at him and waited for him to say more, and as nothing came, he asked:  
"Are you through now?" Yami nodded, but didn't look up from the wood under him.

"Good. I told you to talk to him truthfully from the start. But did you listen to me? No, you told me that it would be better this way. That you don't want to destroy things between you… now deal with it, or go and talk to him."

Yami glared up at him.  
"And I still think it is better this way! At last I don't destroy our friendship, which is very important to me; but I want him to be more! Maybe I just need to be patient and give it more time, Yugi is still so young and innocent, he doesn't think much about such things…"

"And maybe you are just a coward! I think you should be careful, because Yugi is grown-up, and he will not be alone forever. One day he will fall in love with someone, and what do you do then? You should tell him before it is too late!"

. - * - .

Again passed several weeks by. By now it was more then half of a year that Yami was acting as if he loves Kaiba, and he still didn't get the reaction he was waiting for.

Yami came home from yet another afternoon at Kaibas mansion and after a lot of struggling with himself, he decided that now is the time to confess his feelings to Yugi.  
His plan had failed; Yugi didn't get jealous because of the time he spends with Kaiba. They were still friends, but Yugi spent more and more time with Ryou and Malik to give him as much space as possible, while still being close.

For some time Yugi barley talked to him, the first few weeks after dropping the bomb, but then they got back to normal.  
After that Yami was sure his plan had worked, but he was wrong. If Yugi was jealous, he never showed it.

But someone else did.

It seems that every time they meet each other, the fights between Kaiba and Joey got more and more loud and vigorous, until they ended up lying on the floor and making out.

And now, Kaiba and Joey finally admitted to each other that their fighting was more then hate between them, and it was 'over' between Yami and the CEO.

'At last for them my plan worked perfectly!' he thought. 'Now I just have to admit that I love Yugi and that I never really was together with Kaiba… I just hope he's not too mad for the lie. Maybe I should have told him everything from the start, then I could have been with him months ago!'  
He could still hear Kaiba ranting in his mind: You should tell him, you can't be such a coward. Because even if he has feelings for you, do you really think he will wait forever if he thinks that you love someone else? That he will stay single for the rest of his life? You don't want to loose him by telling him, but you can also loose him by not telling him!

Kaiba had told him that time and time again, and finally Yami was determined to get this secret from his heart.

Yami stepped into their room and stopped dead in his tracks.  
There was Yugi, his Yugi, packing all of his belongings!  
Clothes, books, CD's and DVD's, everything went neatly into bags and cartons.  
Yami could only stare at the scene before him with an open mouth, unable to understand what's going on.  
Malik and Ryou were also there, helping the smaller Hikari, and carrying everything out.

"Yugi?"  
The young man turned around and beamed up at him with sparking eyes:  
"Hi, Yami! You are early today! I thought you would come later."  
"What are you doing?"  
"Moving! I'm moving in with Malik and Marik."

Yami watched his Hikari bouncing happily around the room before he hugged Malik.  
With his cheek on the blonde's shoulder he explained:  
"You know, after you started dating Seto I spent more and more time with them, with Ryou and Bakura, and Malik and Marik, and somehow, I don't really know how it happened… but somehow I fell in love with Malik and Marik. And now I move in with them.  
Don't worry, grandpa knows about it, and Ryou will drive the car. I promise we don't let Bakura drive."

As if by command Ryou patted his pockets for his car-keys before he stormed out of the room, yelling for the thief to give him his keys back or he can sleep in the park or on the beach…

As he didn't get an answer from his Dark, Yugi smiled softly at him:  
"I know, it may sound a bit… weird… and strange, to love two peoples at the same time, and just as much. But if you think about it, they somehow complete each other, which makes it less... Odd…

And they are funny to be around, every date was an experience, something special. We always had a lot to laugh about.  
Marik with his crazy ideas and all his pranks; and no matter how much trouble Marik causes, Malik knows how to get him out of it without going insane…  
And even with all his craziness, Marik has his times where he just wants to snuggle with us, and don't even let us out of bed, no matter what we say.  
They make me very happy, Yami; I hope you can understand that."

Yami still didn't know what to say, so Yugi went on: "And besides, you are not alone. You have Kaiba, so you wouldn't miss me much. And I'm not out of your life, just out of this house! We will still see each other, it's not like I'm leaving the city!"  
He gave his darker side a friendly hug; while Malik took some of the boxes down to give them a little time alone to talk.

Yugi turned around to collect a few small things he forgot: "You know what's funny, Yami?" he asks casually  
"You remember the day you told me about your relationship with Kaiba? That I was waiting for you to come home, because I want to tell you something? We forgot totally about it then.  
I was about to gather all my courage to tell you that I am in love with you, that I wanted nothing more than to be with you…  
That was the reason I was a little gloomy and distant the weeks after that…  
I just needed the time to accept the fact that you are in love with Kaiba, and that you never will be more then my best friend or something like an older brother; that you are out of my reach…

But don't worry, I'm over that and happily in love with Malik and Marik; and you are my best friend again, nothing more and nothing less.  
I'm just glad that I didn't say anything that day; that I let you talk at first. That would have been really awkward and embarrassing…"

Yugi laughed and scratched his head with a blush, as he admitted his little secret, but Yami froze on the spot and was unable to react as the words registered in his mind.

As he finally snapped out of it, it was too late, and Yugi was already out of the room and down with the other Hikaris before Yami could say something.  
Yami followed him down just in time to see his little Light kiss Malik, while Ryou was outside with Marik, Bakura and the car.

"Bakura, give me the key!"  
"But Hikari, I can drive! I show you!"  
"I'm not going anywhere near the car if you are driving!"

While Ryou and Bakura fought over the keys, Marik snatched them away from the thief and sat down in the driver's seat.  
Now Malik, too, started to yell at his Yami to get out of the car and sit down in the backseat, where the two Yamis can't cause too much trouble.  
Like driving the car themselves, or distracting the driver by kissing him!  
Malik tried to drag the insane one out of the car, but it was in vain.

So Yugi sat down in the backseat and hugged Marik from behind: "You know, actually I hoped you would sit back here so I could sit on your lap, but since you want to drive… I guess I have to ask Bakura, since there is not much space in the car…"

Only a few moments later, Marik as in the backseat, had Yugi on his lap and barred this teeth at Bakura with a snarl: **"Get you hands away from my lovers! Come Malik or Yugi near and I eat you! You have your Ryou, so don't try to steal them from me!"**

Ryou and Malik just looked at each other, as Ryou sat down in the driver's seat. Bakura was for once allowed to sit beside him, since it was too dangerous to place him beside Marik…

Yami could only stare after the car as Ryou drove them out of the driveway. Yugi smiled and waved at him out of the window as a goodbye.  
He stood there a long time, looking after the car, even as he couldn't see it anymore…

* * *

_I wrote this because I thought; Hey, why should it always work…  
So it doesn't work this time…  
Poor Yami, he should have listened to Kaibas warning…_


	5. Carpet

**Carpet**  
The Pairing is Yami/ Yugi  
** T**  
The Genre is Romance and there is a slight Nudity…  
_I don't own Yugioh, and I don't make any money_  
__Yami comes home late at night and finds a surprise for him waiting in the living room...  
Un-Themed 1, #3-Carpet

* * *

**Carpet**  


* * *

  
Yami tried to be as quiet and silent as possible as he came home that night.  
It was already ratter late in the evening, and he had called earlier to talk to his Light for a little. And he didn't want to wake Yugi in case he was already asleep.  
The small Hikari had said something about a surprise waiting for him, and wanted to know the exact time his Darkness would be home, but now the whole house was dark and empty.  
The lights are out, the curtains are down and grandpa wasn't in town for the week.  
They had the house all to themselves for a whole week, and Yugi planned a little surprise for that occasion.

'Guess I have to wait until tomorrow to know what he was talking about...' Yami thought as he hung up his jacket and put his shoes away.

But the former pharaoh stopped death in his track as he passed the living room on the way to their bedroom.  
There was a soft, flickering light coming through a crack in the door, and he could hear the crackling of burning wood.  
Yami's curiosity told him to take a look before joining Yugi upstairs in their room, and who was he to resist it...

All the lights were out, but the fire in the fireplace casts a warm, glowing blanket over the otherwise dark room.  
Two glasses of red whine stood nearby on a narrow table, together with a bowl of fruits, chocolate and whipped cream.  
Slow, romantic music came from the radio, and there was a new carpet laid out near the fire.

It was a nice, soft looking piece of fur; white and fluffy and comfy to cuddle on.  
But that was not what caught Yami's eye so suddenly.  
No, that was the small form lying comfortable on top of the long pelt.

Yugi was asleep snuggled in the soft fur, the shadows from the fire dancing over his pale skin, painting abstract pictures on the evenly breathing teen.

The silky black hair with its amethyst tips spilled generously over the white fake-fur, the dark color a nice contrast to the light rug.  
Delicate hands are neatly folded under his soft cheek as he slept carefree on his stomach in the middle of their living room.  
His angelic face was relaxed in peaceful dreams, and a sweet smile played over rosy lips.

Yami's gaze wandered from slim arms to small shoulders, and down over the smooth, flawless expanse of his back.  
Slender legs sifted slightly, and Yugi murmured something into the white rug, but Yami couldn't understand what he said.

And the only 'cloth' Yugi wears on him was a big, ruby-red bow around his hips that covered his ass!  
Yami didn't know how long he stood there and starred at his as a gift wrapped up Aibou, but  
then he sat quietly down beside him.  
He let his eyes roam freely over the exposed body and couldn't help but lick his lips appreciatively at the beautiful sight.

He traced the soft white carpet for a moment, wondering where his little Light found it. Then he turned his full attention to Yugi, who was still asleep next to him.  
He let his hand hover over warm skin without actually touching him, feeling the heat radiating from him and followed the curve of his spine down to the vibrant bow.  
He tugged lightly on the material to free him, but then he had an even better idea to wake him up.  
He leant over to the table, stuck a finger into the whipped cream, and gathered some of sweet stuff.

Yami run his finger over the supple skin of Yugi's shoulders in random patterns, and he smiled at the gentle shudders he caused with his tender touch.  
Then he bent down again to lick the cream from his Aibou, while one of his hands finally stroke over his spine.

As he sat up again he found half-lidded, amethyst eyes sparkling up at him like stars.  
"Hi, Yami…" the gentle voice purred and he rolled over on his side, his red bow rustling softly, and he propped his chin up on Yami's knee.  
Behind them, the fire crackled and hissed, and Yami cupped one round cheek with his hand, their lips nearly touching as he returned the friendly greeting.  
"Hi, Aibou…" he whispered equally affectionate.

Their lips found each other in a passionate kiss, the first but not the last one for the night….

* * *

End 


	6. Sopa is back!

MY DEARS THIS IS A WARNING!  
I found this out from an author of a story!  
In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.  
I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.  
I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.  
I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.  
: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.  
I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.  
-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!  
Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

Here is the link to the petition on the Whitehouse website, sign it if you want this stopped.

: / petitions . whitehouse . gov /petition /stop-sopa-2013 /LMzMVrQF

If the link doesn't work search Open Petitions till you find Stop SOPA 2013 and sign it that way.

shadowwriter329  
g1rldraco7  
Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam  
InuYoiushi  
Ryoucutie4ever  
shadowrealm818  
Ashray1

_I'm posting this because without FanFiction, I wouldn't even bother with Sherlock Holmes (the Downey-films,- for some reason I didn't like one of the posters of Jude Law as well as the BBC-Serie,- as I didn't even noticed that they were running in TV); Iron Man, Thor or the Avengers (I though that I'm too old for Comics when they came up first) and a lot of other stuff that I have now in my ever growing DVD- Collection, just becaue I read intrerresstin FanFiction from some good authors that made be curious!_

_And I'm sure I'm not the only one who got into new Fandoms that way!_

_FanFiction and FanArt is not only entertainment for us, and a way to get ideas out of our heads without having to think of the whole background-stuff, it also is free adversment for the things we draw and write about!_

_(I'm posting this to all my storys, soory if you thought that this is a chapter, thanks for reading, and please spread the world so we can keep our fanfictions safe!_

_Thanks, Ashray1)_


End file.
